A Fight For His Love
by Hoodie Goddess
Summary: Mina, Harumi, and Yutani battle for the love of Sun. Some kind of Late Valentine's Day thing. What, you thought it was Jake? Haha, child please!
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally supposed to be in Episode 3 of **_**The Great Randomness of Subway Surfers**_** that focused on Valentine's Day, but then I just decided to post it in a two chapter story. Call it your Late Valentine's Day special, kk?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Subway Surfers or it's characters. I only own this plot.**

_**A Fight For His Love**_

**1**

Mina and Sun were at a Chinese restaurant, having a decent conversation with each other. Little did they know that a jealous Japanese girl was going to ruin the fun for the both of them..

"How was your day?" Sun said to Mina.

"Oh, it was fine. Our group got to help out in building the robot," she said.

"That's great," he told her with a smile. "It's good to hear that you get to help out in the big project."

Mina smiled back at him. "So, how was your day?"

As Sun began to say something, a girl dressed in a waitress outfit walked upon them. "Good afternoon! Would you like for me to take your orders?"

Mina looked at the waitress in confusion. "We already ordered, thank you."

"Your voice sounds very familiar," Sun said, staring deeply at the girl.

"I could use some soy sauce, though," the Korean suddenly exclaimed, her attention on her rice.

"OK!" The "waitress" pulled out a packet of soy sauce, opened it, and shot it all over Mina's face. "There you go!"

Sun gasped.

Mina gasped.

Some random Asian chick gasped.

Everyone in the building turned to them as Mina stood and faced the "waitress". "Alright, lady, I don't know what your deal is, but-"

"Oh, you know _exactly _what my deal is." The "waitress" pulled off her disguising hat and revealed herself, making Sun gasp again. "H-Harumi?!"

"That's right. It's me, the Japanese girl that will soon have the heart of Sun!"

"Over my dead body!" Mina yelled.

"Hmph! We'll see about that!"

As the two began to get ready to fight, someone from the crowd walked towards them. "Wait!"

Now everyone was looking at the girl in the green alien costume. "There is only one girl that can have Sun, and that will be me!"

"YUTANI?!" both Harumi and Mina gasped... Again.

"Ho.. ly.. shit," Sun mumbled as he sunk back in his chair, completely embarrassed.

**Cliffhanger! I think.. I forgot what a cliffhanger was. XD**

**Chapter 2 is being posted in a minute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The other chapter, just like I promised.**

_**A Fight For His Love**_

**2**

Everyone in the restaurant stared confusingly at the three girls as they stood in their exact same places, scowling at each other. "Um.. why haven't they started yet?" someone in the crowd asked.

"I don't know," said another. "Maybe they're reading each other's minds, taunting themselves in silence."

"Okay, before this gets into a lot of mess," Sun started, standing out of the chair, "let's just talk this all out. Look, we all know that I'm a pretty good looking guy, but there's no reason to fight over me. We can just easily work this out without violence."

"That sounds like a very good idea, Sun," Harumi said.

Relief swept over him. "Good, cause I-"

"I'm not finished," she interrupted. "It's a pretty good idea, but I'm afraid that it will not work for me. I'm not going to stop fighting for your love until Mina is gone, and if she wants to get in my way, too, Yutani as well." Harumi glared at the both of them. They glared back at her.

"W-what? Wait-!"

Sun still didn't get to continue, for the girls began to battle it out for his heart. Everyone else in the restaurant made bets, helped the girls a little, and even started their own fights.

"Sun will never fall for you, Harumi!" Mina declared as a random person handed her a fork to try to stab her with. She charged towards her with the instrument, but Harumi moved in the nick of time.

"He belongs to me and me only!" Harumi yelled, flinging a knife at Mina and dodging Yutani's long arms that were close to bitch slapping her.

"No! I will be the true victor!" Yutani shouted, grabbing noodles from some guy's plate and throwing them at the other two girls. Mina ended up with a mouthful of noodles after the fifth throw.

As the noodles were slowly, but swiftly removed from the Korean's mouth by force, Harumi saw this as a chance to get an attack in. She ran towards Mina and punched her in the nose.

"Ow!" Mina cried as she held her bleeding nose. "That was really unnecessary, Harumi!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

This caught Harumi off guard. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it would add a little action to the whole thing, and-"

Mina smirked as Yutani came from behind and held Harumi in a choke hold. The Japanese girl tried pulling her arm off, but Yutani wouldn't budge. As soon as Harumi was close to loosing oxygen and passing out, she grabbed a fork from a random table and stabbed it in the mascot's arm.

Yutani retaliated and held her now aching arm in pain. Harumi did a whole backflip over Yutani and kicked her to the ground, then grabbing some guy that was fist fighting with another guy and threw him on top of her. "That should keep you busy for a while."

Sun watched in horror. "You don't have to do this!"

"I didn't want to do this before, but I'm sorry to say that I do now," Mina growled, taking a bowl of salad from a girl that was just about to throw it at someone, instead throwing it at Harumi. "This bitch needs a lesson."

Harumi dodged the flying bowl of salad. It hit a guy in the head and knocked him out. "Oh no. You are the one that will be learning the lesson, honey."

"NO!"

Yutani forced the man off of her and gave both Mina and Harumi a headbutt in the stomach. "HE'S MINE!"

They both dropped to the ground, holding their stomachs. Yutani walked over to Sun and smiled. "Hi, Sun. How are you doing?"

"That's it!" Sun shoved Yutani into a table of food that hasn't been touched. She landed on the table and caused it to knock over, spilling the food all over her costume and the expensive rugged floors. He stood on the table that he and Mina were sitting. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Silence in the whole restaurant. A guy who was about to punch someone in the face paused in mid air. A girl who was about to jump on someone paused in mid air.. literally.

"Thank you!" He looked at the girls in great disappointment. "Have you three ever considered who I would prefer to go out with without you having to fight to the death and decide for yourselves?!"

They all looked at each other and back at him.

"That's what I thought." Sun jumped off of the table and looked at all of them. Then he kept his attention on Harumi. "If you really felt that way about me, all you had to do was tell me. We could've worked something out."

"Sorry, Sun," Harumi mumbled, lowering her head in shame.

He looked at Yutani. "I didn't even have any idea that you thought I existed. You were so quiet; everyone always said you were in your own world."

Someone from the crowd laughed. "Good one, Sun!"

"Thanks, whoever you are. Anyway, Yutani, I'm sorry that I made you feel so strong about me. Let's just be friends, OK?"

Yutani sighed, but smiled and nodded.

"And Mina." Sun walked closer to her and held her hand. "Sweet, sweet Mina. You are the light to my sun, the spark to my fire, the.. you know what I mean."

Mina blushed and let out a small giggle. "Oh, Sun. You always know what to say."

"I feel the same way about you. So.. Mina. Would you... Would you like to be my Valentine?"

Mina hugged him. "Of course I do! I've been waiting for you to ask, Sun!"

He smiled and rubbed her back as they embraced. "So have I."

Harumi and Yutani looked sadly at them. Sun noticed and promised them something. "You'll find someone, Harumi, Yutani. Trust me."

Yutani and Harumi looked at each other. "Well, it's either find someone else or become lesbians," Harumi told her.

Yutani widened her eyes at the last word.

"Find someone else it is. Hey! I hear Ninja and Frank are at the coffee shop being strange weirdos. Wanna come with me to mess with them?"

She shrugged and followed the Japanese girl out of the restaurant.

Sun and Mina stood in the middle of the place while they embraced each other, not caring about the manager yelling something Chinese to them because they just trashed the place.

**End! Now get out of my face! You got your Late Valentine's watcha-call-it!**

_**With a great spiritual love,**_

_**~Ghost K.**_


End file.
